1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to antennas, and more particularly to a broadband antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
Antennas are required to cover different frequency bands. Currently, most of the antennas each employ multiple groups of resonators working in neighboring bands to broaden their covered band. However, those resonators in the antenna often lead unstable transmission efficiency in the covered band of the antenna. Therefore, a broadband antenna which has stable transmission efficiency is needed.